


Boo!

by Snugglysnail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglysnail/pseuds/Snugglysnail
Summary: prompt: Character A and B were watching a scary movie/show when, after a particularly bad scare, A slips into little space.Summary: Remus convinced Janus to watch a horror movie with him. Unbeknowst to Remus however, Janus has been on the edge of his headspace all day.
Relationships: (platonic), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr under @softstormcloud

\----------------------------  
Deceit held back the urge to bite his nails, a bad habit of his when he´s close to slipping into littlespace. He forced a soft smile as a certain rambunctious side plops down besides him, turning a violent movie on and saying, ¨Ready to watch Dee?¨  
Janus smiled and nodded, ¨Sure Remus, lets see what the movie is about.¨ He fidgets with his sleeves as the movie starts.  
He´s fine until halfway through the movie when there´s a major jumpscare. By then, he was fully regressed, jumpscare causing him to start crying. Remus turned to him, seeing the side hugging a pillow to his chest and tears going down his face.   
To the surprise of Janus, Remus immediatly turns the movie off, pulling the crying side into his arms and softly, asking, ¨What´s wrong Deedee? Was the movie too scary or are you regressed?¨  
Janus mumbled a soft, ¨both¨, sucking on his thumb without thinking about it, clinging to the other side. Remus softly replied, ¨Want to watch cartoons instead? We could watch octonauts or whatever you want.¨  
Deceit nodded and mumbled a soft, ¨Can we watch Paw Patrol? Then Octonauts.¨ Remus smiled and replied, ¨of course Dee¨, grabbing the remote and turning on the requested show, pulling the other side into his lap and cuddling him close.  
Janus much preferred this to being scared.  
\-------------------------


End file.
